Moi, toi & plusieurs petits chats
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Izuku découvrait une nouvelle facette de Shinso. Une facette bien particulière. / Os d'anniversaire - Pomme Verte


**Hey ! Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

 **Du ShinDeku ! Si on m'avait dit que j'en écrirais un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru !**

 **Nous voilà donc avec un nouvel Os-cadeau pour la génial _"La Pomme Verte"_ ! Je te souhaite un joyeux-génial-super-magnifique anniversaire ! J'espère que les personnages ne te sembleront pas trop OOC et qu'il te fera plaisir !**

 **Par avance, désolée pour l'orthographe, j'ai corrigé mais on est jamais à l'abris d'une coquille ratée.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_ _Boku no hero Academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Hirokoshi Kohei_

* * *

Izuku était surpris.

Debout au milieu du chemin de terre, il observait le drôle de spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

A quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait des chats. Beaucoup de chats. Énormément de chat, même. Miaulant de toute part, allant du chant doux au cri grinçant, tous les petits félins réclamaient l'attention de l'adolescent accroupi, au centre de toute cette agitation. Il était de dos, mais Izuku ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'identité de son camarade. Des cheveux violets, des yeux cernés, et le vague souvenir d'un combat et d'un nez cassez étaient généralement des détails qu'on n'oubliait pas aussi facilement.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi. Izuku ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait crié son nom. Ça a avait été un réflexe. Comme une habitude qui sortirait de ses lèvres sans autorisation. Il l'avait vu trembler, réagir légèrement avant de s'immobiliser. Et depuis, ils étaient là, à ne plus bouger. Seuls les différents chats aux couleurs et de tailles différentes ronronnaient, réclamant caresses et chatouilles.

Alors que la situation devenait, pour ainsi dire, gênante, le garçon aux chats se leva délicatement, surement afin de ne pas effrayer les petits animaux, puis se tourna vers lui. Et Izuku sentit son cœur rater un battement, succombant silencieusement à l'expression du garçon. Un mélange subtile entre embarras et mécontentement qu'il trouvait absolument adorable. Oui, _adorable_.

« Bonjour Hitoshi. » Fit-il, se forçant le plus possible d'être le plus calme possible. Sûr que si l'élève de la filière générale le voyait rire, il le prendrait très mal et cela n'était en aucun cas l'objectif d'Izuku. Mais comment résister face à tant de _"mignon-attitude"_ ?

« Bonjour. » Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont il avait été habitué. Boudeur, agacé, gêné devinait y lire Izuku, appréciant beaucoup trop la situation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Hitoshi, l'air de rien. Et la situation aurait pu paraître normal si l'on ignorait les multiples chatons qui jouaient à ces pieds.

« J'habite dans le coin, je faisais des courses. » Pour prouver ses propos, il montra les deux sac en plastiques qu'il portait.

« Ah. Très bien. Tu rentres chez toi le week-end ? »

Nouveau silence. Shinso évitait catégoriquement de croiser le regard d'Izuku. Regard qui pétillait d'amusement. Les miaulements incessants des chatons ajoutaient à la scène une sorte de décalage, impossible à nier. Néanmoins, le plus grand semblait décider à faire comme si ne rien n'était.

« Pas tous. Mais ce week-end est un peu spécial pour moi et ma mère donc on se retrouve. » Alors qu'il parlait, Izuku se sentait sourire. Un sourire qui présageait un grand éclat de rire. Izuku ne se moquait pas, loin de là. Mais admirer le grand Hitoshi Shinso, le garçon _« qui n'était pas là pour se faire des amis »_ si sérieux et détaché, entouré de chatons aussi mignons les uns que les autres, était une image qui amusait énormément le petit héro aux boucles vertes.

« C'est bien… C'est important la famille… Désolé de t'avoir… interrompu. » Répondit-il, l'air totalement ennuyé, alors qu'il sentait un bébé chat roux se rouler sur sa chaussure. « Bonne soirée, alors. »

« B-Bonne soirée. » Il avait craqué. Il se rattrapa à temps, mais il avait craqué. Izuku était sûr que Hitoshi l'avait entendu. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Malgré les salutations, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Un souci ? »

« Je… » Il baissa le regard vers le petit attroupement aux pieds de son camarade. « Je voudrais pas leurs faire peur. »

« Ils ont l'habitude du passage, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu t'en occupes souvent ? »

Touché ! Le visage de Shinso vira au rouge rapidement. Il baragouina une excuse que Midoriya n'entendit pas. Non, vraiment, il était mignon en cet instant. Bien trop _mignon._ Il ne connaissait pas cette facette du plus grand et même s'il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, il était bien content de découvrir ce nouveau visage.

Le petit chat roux qui s'amusait de la chaussure brune de l'adolescent gêné, fut alors attiré par les sacs plein de nourriture. Il se rétablit sur ses quatre petites pattes et courra vers Izuku. Surprenant les deux élèves, il se fit très vite comprendre en miaulant vers le sac, essayant autant que sa petite taille lui permettait, de toucher le plastique avec ses coussinets.

« Oh, il aura senti la viande ? »

« Surement. Ne t'en fait pas, j'irais en acheter plus tard. »

« Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas ! J'en ai acheté trop de toute façon. »

« Mais ta mère ne risque pas de t'en vouloir ? »

« Ma mère ? Jamais elle ne fâcherait pour ça. Elle le fait souvent d'ailleurs. »

« C'est une bonne personne. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit, mais fut interrompu par d'autre chats qui étaient venus à la suite du petit roux.

« Ah. Mais comment je fais, je n'ai pas d'assiette et - »

« Ne panique pas pour ça. » Shinso s'approcha du vert et l'invita à s'accroupir également. Chose faite, Izuku pu admirer les techniques habiles de Shinso afin de nourrir tous les bébés chats.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde sait faire ça. »

« Peut-être, mais tout le monde n'a pas le même feeling avec les chats. » En prononçant ses mots, il regarda la majorité des chats qui s'agglutinaient tout autour de son ami. « Ils semblent beaucoup t'aimer ! »

C'est alors que le chat roux téméraire apparu juste devant lui. Il miaula et d'un geste, il leva ses deux pattes avant et déposa ses petits coussinets roses contre les genoux d'un Izuku émerveillé.

De son côté, Hitoshi eu un léger rictus. « On dirait qu'il t'aime bien. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant le petit chat qui lui miaulait au nez. Il hésita. Pouvait-il caresser ce chat ? Y avait-il une technique particulière ? Constatant son interrogation infini et l'impatiente du chaton, Shinso se permit un geste qui sur le moment, lui avait parut naturel. Il lui attrapa la main. Étrangement, il l'a trouva fragile. Certes, elle était musclée, parsemée de cicatrice et avait la capacité d'exploser deux tanks d'un mouvement d'index, mais il y avait dans le contact de sa peau, dans la force et les articulations de chaque os, une sorte de fragilité, comme si cette main pouvait, malgré son allure héroïque, pouvait céder sous la pression d'une poignée trop violente.

Izuku de son côté, se laissa faire. Un peu surprit, surtout intrigué par l'initiative de son ami. Il la déplaça vers le chat au pelage roux, s'arrêta juste devant son museau. Le chat régit aussitôt. Il sentit ses doigts, puis s'approcha volontairement afin d'obtenir de caresses dignes de ce nom. Lorsqu'il sentit Izuku plus à l'aise, Hitoshi le lâcha, s'occupant à son tour des bébés qui l'appelaient.

« Hitoshi ? » Il se tourna vers Izuku. « tu viens souvent t'occuper d'eux ? »

Il hocha tête, attendant la suite.

« Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi ? Les prochaines fois je veux dire… Enfin, peut être que tu préfères être seul ? Je comprendrais, je ne veux pas sembler prétentieux - »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

« Mais je trouvais que si on était à deu - » Il s'arrêta. « Hein ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Si l'on est deux, nous pourrions au mieux s'occuper d'eux. » Il se tourna vers le petit chat qui réclamait l'attention d'Izuku. « Il a l'air de s'être attaché à toi. »

« Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été très proche des animaux. » Il ria alors que plusieurs souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. « Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hitoshi lui continua à l'observer. Observant chacune de ses mimiques. Et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, il se laissa aller à sourire. « Pas tant que ça. »

* * *

 **Alors, pour le coup, j'ai aucune idée de si un chat peut manger de la viande cru (de boucherie, hein. Pas des super marchés). Mais je connais plusieurs personnes le faisaient et d'après certains ouvrages, il n'y a pas de danger. DONC on va partir de ce postulat là ! Si j'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas, je mettrais un petit avertissement !**

 **Sinon voilà ! Encore une fois : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SANDOU !**


End file.
